Stakeout Part 1
by IRiSEaGLes
Summary: Hermione Granger is cornered by none other than Harry Potter. Guilt-tripped into a three day long stakeout, where she will get to be ringleader and peace keeper. Or so she thinks. Prostitution, Chinese food, questionable literature-what could make this any worse? One Slytherin that she has to share a bed with. Mature for language & themes. Part 1 Mystery/Comedy/Romance
1. Chapter 1

"'Mione, I need your help!" Harry Potter came running down the Ministry halls from his office in the Auror division of Magical Law Enforcement. The look on his face was pure panic, I instantly knew there was something wrong, and not the normal 'some crazed evil wizard on the loose' wrong. "There was an accident" he said out of breath, "Ginny. Quidditch practice."

"What do you need? Do you need someone to watch the boys?" I looked at my best friend worried about his two young sons James and Albus, my godsons. Now I understood. His love for his wife and boys was beyond measure. If something happened to Ginny, no matter how small, he would be by her side in an instant. He never left her side when something happened. When she had a small fall 5 months pregnant with Albus – honestly she just landed ungracefully on her arse after her nephew slicked the bottom step at the Burrow – Harry wanted her at the hospital until she delivered. He was beside himself since he was at work when it happened. He felt like he couldn't protect her, and it ate at him until that little black haired, green eyed demon baby was born.

"Molly… she's got them." He said doubled over still panting. There was a greater fear written over his face, this must have been a bad accident for him to look this stressed.

"Okay, Harry relax. Deep breath. In… out… In… out…" I tried to calm his worried nerves and still have him breathe and not pass out right in the middle of the Ministry's Atrium. There was a number of witches and wizards already looking in our direction. The downside of being famous for being 2 of the Golden Trio that took down the last dark wizard. "What do you need?"

"You." His green eyes pleading over his glasses. "I need you and your knowledge of muggles. I was supposed to go on a stakeout tonight in a crappy part of London with Ron and Zabini, but honestly they are both clueless when it comes to these things. I need you for the stakeout so they don't blow it." Even I knew there was more to this story than he let on. What, would remain to be seen. "You can keep everyone from killing each other. You can keep the disguises. Please. I have to go to St Mungo's and there isn't anyone else I trust with this case."

Sighing, "What does it entail and how long?"

He took a deep breath, he knew I was going to say yes at this point. "Three days. That's it. There is a muggle motel that you'll be in. And watching for a couple of shady characters. Your job will mostly to be watching the others and make sure they aren't caught. And that they don't hex each other to the point they are in St. Mungo's."

"Fine… tonight I suppose?" He nodded. "Send me the information. I have to go to a meeting. I'll look it over afterwards. Can you let Kingsley know for me?"

"Already done. He's the one that suggested you. Oh and you may want to bring a book or three. It will be a long, boring time. Zabini and Ron will be working but I know they will be bringing wizard's chess and I also know how crap you are with it. And dress slutty. There are a bunch of prostitutes at this place from what I hear."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You did not just tell me to dress like a prostitute!" The words reverberated through the atrium and he turned and unhealthy shade of purple. Now if people weren't looking our way before, they definitely were. Oh Merlin save me, or save Harry's bullocks because if this turns out to have any more surprises, he will only be the father of two boys.

"Sorry. I owe you." He ran off towards the floos before I had a chance to throw a hex or three his way.

"Granger, there are a lot of things I have come to expect to come out of your mouth," oh hell Malfoy heard. I rub my head as I feel a headache starting, "but you dressing like a prostitute is not one of them. This I can't wait to see."

"Well good for you," I said snarkily, "you won't have to. From what Harry said it is Ron and Blaise-"

"Yeah and me." He cut me off. The blasted ferrety – ugh – had the audacity to cut. Me. Off! "I just got pulled into the stakeout too. I'll see you at 4. Oh and just so you know, leather would look really good on you." He leered at me, his one eyebrow shooting up as his eyes felt like they were undressing me.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Count to 10: 1, 2, 3, fuck it, "Harry is dead. He should be glad he's at St Mungo's because that is his only saving grace right now. I will kill him and filet him and feed him to one of Charlie Weasley's dragons." I was mumbling to myself as I walked into my meeting with the other department heads and the Minister of Magic.

"Ah Miss Granger, I honestly didn't expect you to make this meeting." Kingsley cooed at me, with a little too much sass tucked away in his voice. "I believe you have heard about the stakeout that I approved for you. I expected you to need to go shopping for appropriate… attire." I look over at the rest of the room, my peers – everyone from proper purebloods to muggles born witches and wizards who all heard my little outburst.

"Well yes sir, but I don't even know where to start. Especially since it looks like I need to conceal three men with me."

"I will have their sizes sent to you with your dossier. From there you have access to the Ministry's account to purchase whatever you need. The file should be arriving on your desk, about… now." His eyes twinkle knowingly. I swear to Merlin this day cannot be any worse if I tried.

"Thank you, sir. I will prepare right away. If you don't mind I will just file this week's reports with Percy." I look over at Percy Weasley to see him nodding even though I know how much it irks him when I call him by his first name rather than 'Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic Weasley'. He is still as pompous as his title implies. I hand over my weekly status updates for the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and take my leave. In the two years I have been Department Head, I still haven't been able to negate the 'And Control' part of the department title, no matter how much I try.

Where the hell am I going to get clothes for me and – ugh – Malfoy, Blaise, and Ron? This is something I need Ginny – or better yet Lavender Brown, if she wasn't dead – to help with. Honestly, I have never even thought that I would need to have information on how to dress slutty or like a prostitute/pimp in my entire life and this is not something one can just go to a reference section of a library or bookstore to research. And I have no one that has first hand information on the subject in my repertoire of friends, because – well simply stated – I have too much class. I wonder if Blaise is still in contact with the Parkinson blint from school. She was one of the class sluts and probably would have a better grasp on this than I ever would.

Luckily everything was in the file: an expense card, the men's sizes – including sizes I didn't think I would ever need, what is actually taking place, and suggestions as to where to go shopping. Really? That detailed? Who would know where to get slimy clothes. I wonder if the Ministry polled the sluttier secretaries and lot and asked them where they did their shopping.

One reprieve, I get to choose Malfoy's outfits for the next few days. I wonder what he would look like in a metallic purple suit with a bright red hat with a peacock feather sticking out of it. Or better yet a gold suit with a red shirt and the hat. Yes, Malfoy in Gryffindor colors sounds perfect.

"This actually might be worth it." I chuckle as I leave the Ministry to go shopping.

A few hours later, I have clothes for all the men and myself. Wife beaters, polyester suits, and other truly crass outfits for them. Somehow I even got faux leather pimp boots for the guys. And their undergarments… that is the most priceless. Malfoy will no longer be lounging around in his silk boxers that he is known to wear according to every Ministry female (and some of the sexually questionable males). No he will be in polyester thongs, something just this side of a ball sac.

Me I'll look hideous. I didn't intend to, but going through the cropped tank tops, skin tight dresses, short shorts, ridiculous high heels, I did buy one tight and very short red leather skirt. I had to get skimpy lingerie also, though the guys won't see it. The push up 'enhancing' bras I tried on I might actually keep. I never saw my bust look so – um – perky. The thongs I will be made to wear with the outfits that I chose do not look the most comfortable, but I am just glad that the stakeout is this week and not in a week and a half when thongs would be highly impractical. I also got some massive amounts of bright eyeshadows, tacky jewelry, and muggle cellular phones for all of us. The one really nice thing is that I don't really have to do anything with my hair for the next few days.

At 4:30 pm I walk into the auror's conference room bags and files in hand. "Sorry I'm late. Never thought looking so cheap was such hard work."

Ron looked at me, as I was still dressed in my work attire, handing out the bags to each person. "'Mione, you're not…"

"Ginny was in an accident. Harry pulled me in as a muggle expert."

"An expert on prostitutes?" Blaise looked at me incredulously. "Um you can't be serious?"

"Yeah, I actually know probably a bit more than you would believe on the subject." Malfoy gagged on his bottle of water, causing me an immense amount of glee. "And can we leave it at that? So each of you have four outfits, in case you have to go out at any point. You won't leave the room without having these on. Understand. I also have food and supplies"

"Please tell me there is a bag full of alcohol somewhere in there Granger?" Malfoy mumbled.

 _Trust me, I'll need it much more than you Malfoy_ , I think to myself but he looks like he read my thought. "Supplies. I highly doubt that this hole of a motel will even have toilet paper." That caught Ron and Blaise's attention really quick. "But if there is your shampoo or anything, I would suggest you go home and get it. I saw the place we'll be in. It's gross. Oh and we have one room and there is only one bed. No table or chairs or anything else. So I brought some. Is there anything else you guys can think we need?"

"Where in bloody hell did you put a table and chairs Granger?" Malfoy looks at the duffle bad that I have packed. "There's no room for your clothes in there."

"Undetectable extension charm" Ron answers for me. "I still can't believe you had a tent in that beaded bag of yours."

I shrug and take in Blaise and Malfoy's confused and shocked expressions. "Did I miss anything? Oh the phones!" I pull out the four cell phones. "These are pre-paid cell phones that can't be tracked to the Ministry. I programmed our phone numbers in it already. 1 is Blaise, 2 is Malfoy, 3 is Ron, 4 is me. All you have to do is open it and hold down the number and it will dial it for you."

"How many books are you bringing Granger? If there is a bloody library in there too…"

"Shut it Malfoy. But yes, I brought some books and my work. If I have to be holed up with you three, to keep the peace and help you out, I at least will relax a little bit." I look over at Blaise, "Anything you can think of?" He just slowly shakes his head. "Ron?"

"Nope, you're always the one who thinks of everything."

"Malfoy?"

I notice him looking over everything in the bag with a look of total disgust. "What is this?" He holds up a baseball cap.

"A hat. You wear it like this." I go to put it on his head cocked to the right.

"No, I am not wearing it. And I think this is yours Granger." He holds up a fake diamond stud earring.

"Nope, again yours. It won't punch a hole in your ear. I charmed it. It just magnetically will stick on."

"I'm going to kill Potter." He grumbles.

"Get in line." I quip right back at him to Blaise's amusement. "Now off. We need to get changed and in the motel by 6. What do you all want for dinner? I was thinking Chinese or pizza."

"Pizza." Ron chimed in. "We can do Chinese tomorrow night. Just get enough so we can have cold pizza for breakfast." I nod. "Oh and get it from that one place you like so much. Phillips or something."

It was 5:45 as we were getting ready to leave the Ministry for the motel. I was in a black lace crop top that had my red bra exposed, tight black micro-mini skirt that barely covered my arse, three inch red heels, gobs of makeup, tacky jewelry, and my hair was au natural.

I walked back in the conference room to see Malfoy in jeans that are meant to be saggy, a wife beater tank top, the baseball cap and earring on, and some tacky gold chains. I walk up to him, reach down and adjust his belt and pants so that his boxers are showing and the jeans were sitting practically on his hips. "Granger, if I knew you wanted me undressed, you just needed to ask. By the way," his finger slowly went from my chin to the ridiculous amount of cleavage showing with my push up bra, "this is a good look for you."

I smack his hand away before Ron drew his wand. "This is how the pants are supposed to sit. And change your shoes Malfoy. You can't be seen in Italian leather loafers." I go over to Ron and make the similar adjustments to him.

"If he touches you again…" He whispered as I made his hair look something like a cross between Ed Sheeran's and Harry's.

"I'll be fine Ron."

"Um 'Mione, did you forget something?" He asked as I bent down to fix Blaise's pant leg. "Like your knickers?" He says quietly.

I fall into the chair next to me trying not to laugh and die of embarrassment in one fell swoop. I noticed Malfoy and Blaise both looking to see what Ron was alluding to. "No. I. Didn't. Now drop it."

Malfoy had his signature smirk as he leered at me again, earning him a right hook to the arm. "Damn woman. Can't a man appreciate a nice form if it is laid in front of him? And I must say Granger," he nodded, "that is very nice."

"Ginny had better be dead by now." I grumble to myself as I continue to fix Blaise's outfit. Even he is looking upset at his friend and the rude commentary spewing from his mouth.

"Thanks Hermione." Blaise says honestly, "Don't take his shit. If it gets too much, I'll knock him down."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Ron, take Malfoy and get the pizzas." I hand him the Ministry muggle card. "Blaise and I will take the stuff and get to the motel. Meet you there in – say 15 minutes. I ordered the 'auror usual'. How much pizza do you guys put away anyhow? It was like six pies."

Ron nods and drags Malfoy out by the shirt as I take a deep breath and calm my nerves. "Thanks Blaise. This is going to be a long few days." Each of us grabs a couple of bags and we head out of the Ministry through the visitor's entrances.

Getting to the motel was easy. Getting the room was – um – interesting. The manager asked how long we needed the room and when Blaise told him 3 days, the man was shocked. "Really son? Three _days_?"

I walked up to the manager, bending over suggestively, "yeah, he's good to me like that," I say slowly, with a smirk, eyeing him up and down.

"He must," the manager responded, obviously hot under the collar. I slip Blaise's hand on my arse, just slightly under my skirt's waistline, unaware that Ron and Malfoy were walking in the door.

I heard Malfoy cough as Blaise turned around wiggling his eyebrows at the two of them. "She always makes things so fun. Right guys?" I turn to see Ron bright red, his eyes glued to Blaise's hand on my arse and Malfoy just leering in agreement.

"So, um, three days it is. That will be 60 pounds." The manager is stuttering, obviously bothered at the idea of a 3 on 1 that might be taking place in his rat-hole establishment. I nod and hand over the muggle money.

We get upstairs and the men start throwing up the wards and charms. But it isn't long before Ron is blowing his top, "Bloody hell 'Mione! What would Harry say?"

"He'd probably say she's a bloody good actress if you ask me." Blaise said calmly. "She's doing what Harry asked of her. But I must say Hermione, I didn't expect that."

"No one expected that Granger." Malfoy mumbled into my ear, his own hand slipping down to my hip. "It was fucking hot."

"You men have a job to do. I'm taking the bed," I do a quick scourgify charm on the room, focusing on the bed specifically, and change the sheets and comforter before laying down with a book and my makeup remover. The room itself has peeling metallic wallpaper, something silver with purple strands going down it. The dingy, obviously never cleaned, window directly across from the front door, and there is a small closet to the left and a door to the right which leads to a moldy, rust laden bathroom that houses a toilet, sink and standup shower. All covered in a reddish black sludge that none of us thinks is helpful to our health. If this rat hole ever saw a maid, I would be surprised.

"Um did anyone notice there was only one bed?" Blaise chuckles.

"I call." Malfoy quickly calls out.

"Uh Malfoy. I would think that I called it since first, I already cleaned it and second, I'm laying down on it." I say over the top of my book while I work on getting the itchy false eyelashes off. Ron and Blaise had worked on setting up the table and chairs, but I had only brought 2 thinking that we could use the bed for the additional two of us. I look at Ron pleadingly over half attached fake eyelashes.

"Sorry 'Mione, you know how jealous Sue gets. If it ever gets back to her that we were in the same bed, I probably would be sleeping at the Burrow for the rest of my life." I roll my eyes. His long-term girlfriend Sue Pickering has some hang-up whenever Ron and I are in the same room together. It doesn't matter if every other Weasley family member is there, if he and I are in the same room, she's upset about it. I worry for her fallout from this stakeout.

"Truthfully, the lady should have the bed. She's the one that got suckered into this, Draco. What would your mother say?" Blaise winks in my direction as he transfigures a chair into a lounger. "Ahhh. Much better and we have a perfect view from here," as he actually is the first one to do work pulling out a notebook and evaluating the area while taking notes.

Ron transfigures the other chair into a recliner. "This works for me," as he grabs a pizza box and pops it open. "'Mione, I got your favorite with extra mushrooms."

"Thanks," I finally get the last of the fake eyelashes off and start on the rest of the horrid eye makeup.

Malfoy is left standing, looking quite ridiculous. Blaise grabs a pizza box, nodding to Ron that it's mine, and then finds his own.

"Screw you all." Malfoy grumbles as he face plants next to me. "I am stuck in this, ugh, place with all of you, I will get the bed. Deal with it Granger."

I just shrug it off. When Malfoy quits his temper tantrum long enough to go to the bathroom to change, I casually say, "That's what you think. You'll be on the floor in 15 minutes flat thanks to my foot up your arse." Ron chuckles and Blaise sniggers as Malfoy grumbles from the bathroom.

By nightfall everyone had the routine. We ate, changed into clothes that more look like something we all would wear including Malfoy in his black silk boxer shorts, and the guys were ready to take turns doing their actual work. I was finishing up a report for work when there was a knock on the door. I quickly step out of the sweatshirt and lounge pants I was wearing to reveal a very nominal electric blue teddy. The back was nearly nonexistent except for the few strings that were meant to hold it together; the front was all lace, the side slits nearly to my bust and the bust had a nice amount of push up so that 'the girls' were on full display. I didn't even look take in the guys' expressions as I changed, though at this moment a camera on them would probably be priceless. I motion for the guys to be quiet when I open the door.

A fake redhead and a gal with a bright blue pixie cut are on the other side of the door. "Tony said you're having a party up here," the redhead said with a distinct Geordie accent trying to look around me.

"Yeah, but I have these boys handled." Blaise comes out with his bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and pawing at me with the other.

"Aw come one love," the pixie haired one says, "we're good fun. Who knows, you might have some fun too." She said licking her lips.

Malfoy strides up to me, his hands covering my crotch. It wasn't possessive, more like he didn't feel comfortable with the implication and he was protecting me. Good thing too, since there was nowhere to hide my wand. "We don't share our little minx. Sorry girls. Not tonight."

"Your loss blondie." The redhead chimed as she leaned into him, her finger nail running down his left arm. "You are a sweet piece. If you ever want a sample, I'm Scarlett. You can find me pretty much anywhere 'round 'ere."

I felt him tense up around me, even Blaise did. There was something more to these two than the men were letting on. Blaise just smirked at them as Malfoy slammed the door in their faces.

"Fuck. Where did they come from?" Ron called out. "We could have been blown."

"I have an idea." I look down and Malfoy is still holding me tight, "But to do it, I need to move Malfoy." He looked taken back for a moment and I caught that Blaise shot him a look. "It probably was too quiet. I know it is for a party as they put it. So to cover the lack of – um – noises." I pull out an old school radio that I had growing up, find a modern station, and turn up the volume pointing outside. With a quick charm, we don't have to listen to it but everyone outside thinks there is a party. "That should take care of that problem, now food. If I leave those two will return. If any of you leave, they'll be on you by the time you hit the sidewalk."

"They didn't get a good look at Weasley. We can send him," Malfoy said with the harshest tone of the night. He and Blaise seemed to be having a silent conversation and it didn't look good. "We aren't leaving Granger up here by herself."

"Agreed." Blaise commented. "Do you think she saw it?"

"She did. I know it. She saw both of ours." Malfoy had a dangerously grim expression on, one that even at his worst back in school wasn't this bad. I can only assume it is what he had to look like when the Death Eaters had invaded his home.

I have my pants back on and am throwing on my shirt when I ask, "Saw what?"

"Granger, you forgot to charm your arm" Malfoy looks at my left arm that his aunt scarred up with the word 'mudblood' with a deadly seriousness. "She saw and they both are witches. They know what your arm means, and she was tracing my mark. Luckily, they aren't who we are watching, but we may be made. We need to tread lightly. As little magic as possible."

"Why didn't they have their wands?" Blaise questioned.

"If they are in the business," I try to explain, "their pimp usually takes their wand, leaving them under his control. It's easier than using an Imperious curse on them and almost as effective." The three looked at me questioning. "I told you, I know this. It somewhat falls under my domain. I broke a ring of veelas that were used for prostitution a year and a half ago. Honestly, I thought that is why Harry brought me in."

"Hermione, give us the quick run down on everything you know and everything we need to look for." Blaise said with a dangerous tone. "Don't leave anything out."

It was two hours, and a snoring Ron, later before I went over everything from that case with Blaise and Malfoy. Blaise laid back in the lounger as he listened, eyes closed, asking questions every so often. Malfoy sat erect on the bed next to me, looking deep in thought.

"I have a theory." Blaise turned to his fellow Slytherin.

Malfoy nodded grimly, "I know. I do too. They're connected."

"Well you two figure it out," I stretched out on the bed, rolling away from Malfoy and towards the window, "I'm going to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up early, but Blaise must have had the overnight shift because he has a very close eye on me. "He didn't get kicked out last night Hermione. If I were you, I'd detangle myself before our roommates see. Don't need Ron to run to Harry now do we."

I open my eyes, a little clearer to see Malfoy holding me tightly to him, my head on his bare chest and one of my legs between his. "Oh Merlin!" I whisper. "When? How?" I start trying to eradicate myself from the blonde's grasp.

I hear Blaise chuckling, "It just happened. You rolled over and then he was holding you. You two actually are pretty cute like that. Good luck by the way, he's a dead weight when asleep."

"Thanks for nothing Zabini. And honestly, please never tell me how you know he's dead weight when he's asleep." I grumble, working to extract the one leg out as I try and wiggle to the end of the bed and out from under Malfoy's arm. He isn't wrong though. Malfoy weighs three times as much as he looks and he has what seems to be a cross between a death grip on me and an overly protective grip. Neither of those ideas am I comfortable with.

"I have pictures, just so you know." I reach over and smack his head with my foot, causing him to laugh harder. Between my wiggling out and Blaise's laughter, Malfoy starts stirring.

"Granger, what the bloody hell are you doing down there?" He moans sleepily and I realize my head is getting precariously close to his crotch.

I huff, "well if your dead weight of an arm wasn't over me I would be able to get out of bed like a normal person."

"Keep telling yourself that Hermione." Blaise is full on laughing at the intimate position I found myself in. I kick Blaise again in the head.

"I'm taking a shower before all the hot water is gone for the day." I proclaim. "Be-have." I grab my towel that I brought and my new slut clothes and stomp off into the shower to wash the memory of Malfoy hugging me in our sleep out of my mind.

I feel less, but more slutty, if that wasn't a contradiction in terms. I put on some black micro shorts that had the bottom of my arse exposed and a burgundy unitard thing that had a V neck that reached nearly to my belly button making a bra impossible. Luckily I found some pasties that double as push up/cleavage enhancing and got those. I throw on a number of Boho style faux gold chains to draw more attention to my cleavage, like any good 'working girl' would. With more than my fair share of tacky makeup including new itchy false eyelashes, I step out of the bathroom to three sets of eyes focused on me. "What? Too much?"

"Granger, Merlin, where did those boobs come from?" Malfoy's eyes were going no further than my chest at the moment, whereas Ron was able to pry his off me and went directly for his wand.

Rolling my eyes at the three men who reverted to three teenage hormonal boys, "Ron, no. Malfoy, if you can't look at my face, I'll throw you out to those two hookers and have them charge everything to your Gringott's account."

I don't think I've seen Blaise snort – ever. He did though. He will deny it, I know, but he did it. I have witnesses. "Sorry Hermione, but I must say agree. You hide yourself very well. I don't think anyone at the Ministry offices would believe that is you."

Ron is an unhealthy shade of red, then I think what Sue would do to him if she heard about his leering at my chest, "They bloody better not, if you ask me. If Harry saw you"

"He'd better be laughing, because if he isn't Ginny will be a widow. I am still ticked at him for this whole assignment." I slide into 5" black 'leather' stiletto thigh high boots, grateful for the years of ballet that lead me to pointe classes just before Hogwarts.

"I'm putting Potter up for some award of merit," Malfoy commented from his seat over by the window. "Anyone who can make Granger change like that in such little time. I want to throw out a suggestion to you Granger: next Halloween, wear that."

"Ron, hex his arse before I do." I already have my wand at the ready. Even though my wand can't be hidden too well anywhere in my outfit, I decide to keep it handy concealed in my boot.

"'Mione don't. And please don't put me in the middle of this all. Sue is going to lose her head if she hears about any of this from either you or Harry. Zabini she won't believe. Malfoy she won't listen to. But you or Harry… I'd rather be in Azkaban than face that." I start laughing at his utmost fear of Sue. He fears her more than he does his own mother, which is saying something since that witch destroyed Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Fuck Weasley, she's got you by the short hairs!" Blaise chuckled out.

Malfoy nodded in agreement, "Don't you have any balls left or does she have them on ice somewhere?"

I can tell that Ron is offended. Sure Sue has him on a short leash, I get it. Being an ex of Ron's, he needs a short leash. And then being cooped up with said ex for days, she's going to be jealous. "Shut it both of you. Just because you don't have a decent woman," he blurts out.

"Like those two can get and keep any woman," I mumble. "No offense Blaise, but your history with women isn't that stellar."

"No offense taken, Hermione. But Weasley, I'd still rather have my balls than hand them over so soon. One day, I confess, I would like to wake up to the same woman day in and out. But not now. Still time to sew plenty Zabini oats."

"Oh Merlin," I groan, trying not to vomit. "On a different subject _please_ ; what do you all want for breakfast? There may be some leftover pizza and I brought cereal, pastries, granola, fruit." I start pulling stuff out and the guys start grabbing almost as fast. "Save something. We have two more mornings."

"We also can send Weasley out to get more food," Blaise says with complete earnest. "Oh are we having Chinese tonight? When Hermione and I were coming here there was this one place around the corner…"

"The Wizarding one?" Malfoy interjects. "We saw it too. I think there's a lot more going on here than what we were made aware of initially. Granger, why were the veelas used as prostitutes? Were they for muggles or wizards?"

"Both from what we gathered. The muggles were essentially drained of something like their life force when the prostitutes were done. The wizards were taken for everything they had – galleons – a few had to turn over their Gringott's accounts, jewelry, even some were blackmailed. There was an assistant department head that had to resign because we actually caught him in a very compromising position."

"If you tell me that is how Cermak was made to resign?" Blaise looked at me as I nodded. "Wow, never would have thought him to be caught up in something like this."

"Oh he was in it, shall we say, 'balls deep'." I say completely off the cuff, making Malfoy snort his coffee out his nose. "Him and three girls and one guy were… yeah. I wish I could remove that memory permanently."

"Fuck me sideways," Malfoy chimed. Ron was about three different shades of red because Tom Cermak was one of his best drinking friends; a guy from the States via South Africa that had 'the best stories, well at least the only stories that can come close to rivaling ours' as he would say. The guy flew up the ranks of the Department of Misuse of Magical Artifacts alongside Arthur, who was the one that introduced them initially. He was an adopted son of the Weasleys in a way – well in the way the Weasleys adopted all the homeless wizards and witches around. "That would be fun to watch, at least for a little bit. Why can't we get assigned cases like that one Blaise? Instead we are watching this ridiculous cleaner waiting for something to possibly go down."

Blaise shook his head, but I thought about something Malfoy said, "Did you say cleaner? Like dry cleaner?"

He looked back at me, and the look on his face was one of 'shit she just put something together that we all missed'. I saw that look a lot in school, but mostly from Ron and Harry. "Yeah Granger. Why?"

"Malfoy, get dressed. You and I need to have some clothes cleaned." I stand up in these ridiculously tall boots, check my wand, and put a couple of glamours on me – focusing on my arm.

It took him 20 minutes to get dressed, and then another 10 for me to make him look pimp-ified. Most of that ten minutes was him complaining about this or that or how 'no Malfoy would degrade themselves in this manner'.

"So explain to me how watching this dry cleaner could relate to the ring that you broke up Hermione?" Blaise and Malfoy had come up with that the two cases were related last night, but I don't think any of us realized how closely they were related.

"Like I said it was a cross muggle-magic case. We found out about it after a number of muggles were practically left dead after seeing a prostitute. It took some work, and a muggle-born ministry worker getting involved with the same prostitute, to get us involved. The poor schmuck ended up in St Mungo's for a week so we knew it was serious. I was called in when it was determined that they were using veelas – with over 50% or more pure veela blood – as the prostitutes. The girls would literally drain the muggles of their soul, similarly to a dementor's kiss or a succubus. It was horrifying to watch what. But what was interesting was that each of them spoke of the ring ran out of a dry cleaner that was close to a Chinese restaurant. Now in some places that isn't uncommon. But here"

"Here it's not. There is one dry cleaner and one Chinese restaurant that are connected by an alleyway in a 20 km radius. Not common," Malfoy stated professionally, in a cool collected voice that could send shivers down anyone's spine. Even mine. "I don't think those two were veelas though Granger."

"I agree, but that is how the muggles were lured in. The witches would give them something of a lust potion and they would get addicted. It is worse than any alcohol or anything for a muggle. They lose complete sense of what they are doing. The closest we could figure is it is like an Imperious curse, but in a definite sexual manner. Once they got immune, then the veelas would be brought in and the real – as they would say – fun would begin."

"Why in bloody hell would they need something like the life force of muggles?" Ron asked a very pertinent question.

"We never found that out. It has been haunting me for quite some time." It honestly has. There had been nights where I woke up with a start thinking I had it figured out only to have it allude me again. I spent days at St. Mungo's talking to healer after healer with no one knowing why. I talked to Dark Arts experts, including some in the Department of Mysteries, and they had no idea. I talked to potions experts and every expert in every field that I could conceive of and no one had the vaguest of ideas.

"Well love," Malfoy slid his arm around my hips as we shut the door to our motel room and he pulled me down the hallway, "it's time to show how good of an actress you are. Let's shut this ring down for good this time." He leaned down and practically breathed, "then we can come back here and you and I can again pretend we weren't wrapped up in each other all night nor that we want to be again."

"I'm just worried that we still won't get the center of the ring and new spokes will spring out. More muggles, more witches, more veelas…" I said lowly, as my head rested on his shoulder, now that I could honestly reach it. Without these boots, I think my head would be somewhere planted in his chest from the way he was holding me to his body.

"Granger, you are bright. Some say the brightest of the age and all that nonsense. Blaise and I, we're not slackers either in the brains department. Now Weasley, I can't vouch for him. Getting his balls handed to him like he apparently does… But what I'm saying is we can shut them down. Then have a genuine party. What do you say?"

"A party?"

"Blaise and I brought enough firewhiskey to get a herd of hippogriffs drunk."

I laughed at this. Figures. "Fine. If we get them shut down"

"You'll wear that little red leather skirt I saw in your bag" he winked at me, pinching my arse "to bed. A private bed with no one leering at us nor any threesome ideas."

I ordered enough Chinese food for half of London while Draco scouted out the connection between the two businesses. It was about a 45-minute wait, while I was propositioned by at least a dozen or so men until I had the saving phone call from upstairs.

"Hermione, that last guy looked like he needed to be rolled out of the restaurant." At least I know Blaise is watching my back. "Where's Draco?"

"Oh hon, he's 'roun' some'ere" I give the best crappy accent I can as I roll my eyes. "He prefers it an'lly." Trying to say that he is in the back.

"Tell me you have your wand Hermione. Because those two from yesterday are coming your way."

"I like mine _long_ and _hard_ ," I drag out the two words. "I always have at least one close by."

He coughs on the other end of the phone. "Um yeah. Wow. Uh, okay. See you two soon enough." Right now I would love to see Zabini's face.

I watch the two witches come in out of the corner of my eye. "We 'ere to see Hung." How much more obvious is that? "We think 'e'll like our li'l present." Behind them walks in Draco, not quite looking like himself.

"Babe, wha' ya doin'?" I go up to him, my hands all over him and damn I didn't think his body was that hard. Then my hands drift downwards to his belt, grabbing him trying to wake him from this trance. "Malfoy" I hiss into his ear. "If something happened"

"'Ey! Off 'im. 'e's ours for the nite." The pixy haired one belts out.

"Ya may like 'em bad like dis one, but you don't know wha' ya' in for with 'im."

"Oh we know a Mark when we see a real one," the redhead said. "That means he's a pureblood. There's money with 'im."

I nearly choke; you have no idea how right you are Scarlett. Just then Blaise strolls in casually "Need help love? Oy! Mate. Snap out of it." He swats him on his head. "Does that mean I get a roll with her tonight then?" He then whispers something into Malfoy's ear that I don't catch, but it wakes him up.

"What the bloody?" He looks around, confused how he got here. Leaning down he asks me, "You okay?" I just nod as he slips his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my backside. "Baby, let's get the food then back upstairs. I'm getting you to myself tonight."

Once the food arrives, we high tail it out of there. Ron greets us at the door, "What the hell happened Malfoy?"

"Inside!" I whisper yell at all of them, then throw up charms so no one hears our conversation. "Malfoy, they knew you were pureblood. I think they figured out who you were exactly."

"Fuck," he cursed. "Blaise I owe you."

"Don't think on it, mate. Hermione, they didn't hurt you, did they?" I shake my head. "Did you catch anything from those two?"

"Yeah their contact was named 'Hung'. They were giving Malfoy to him something like a present."

Malfoy coughed, "Pathetic."

"They also knew his Mark was genuine. And they weren't scared of it. Other than that, I was trying to wake Malfoy up."

"Yeah mate," Ron quipped, "what happened with you? We saw the girls practically dragging you behind them. Looked like you were Imperious'd from where I was watching."

"Malfoy, tell me you have your wand." I look at him straight away.

"Of course I do Granger." He shows me to confirm. "I don't hide mine in the normal places. Right now I want to know where you're hiding yours…" He looks me over hungrily as I am bent over taking off the boots but I had tucked my wand away before I did. "But to answer your question Weasley, I was behind the two businesses. They have a connector so people can go between the two. I can only think it is in case one gets raided. There were at least a dozen girls back there. I saw at least two veelas Granger. That isn't including the basement, which I stumbled upon just before getting drugged." I sigh at hearing that my worst fears, I didn't really put a dent in the ring over a year ago. He grasps my shoulders, looking me deep in the eye in a near comforting manner, "Don't worry Granger, we'll shut them down this time. Weasley, you'd probably better let Potter know we stumbled into something much bigger. And get some antidotes ready. Whatever they hit me with was an aerosol and pretty damn potent." Malfoy lays next to me in the bed as Ron goes to tell Harry what is happening, but not before saying to save him some of the Chinese food. "Granger," Malfoy slides his arm over my shoulder, "I know this one is hard for you. I get it. We'll close this loop and any other. Like I said before: you're smart, Blaise and I are too, Weasley is good for getting Potter as backup. We'll shut them down. Just relax."

"Relax? You didn't see your face. I tried to get you to wake up and couldn't. Malfoy I thought we lost you." I didn't mention how I tried to wake him up though. I rested my head on his shoulder, still shook up.

"She's right there mate. I had to bring in the big guns to get you to wake up," Blaise explains. It seems something personal between the two of them, that I won't question.

"I'm fine, but I can give the Potions Department an idea of what I was hit with at least. Come on Granger, grab a book and lay down." He must feel me shaking slightly. I was scared when he was out of it, but I won't tell him that. So I reach in and grab a new Muggle paranormal erotica. "What the hell are you reading Granger?" He looks at the cover at some quasi-sex scene printed on.

"It is a niche genre of Muggle fiction." I try to say with a straight face. I love a funny erotic book on occasion, but I brought this more to get a reaction out of Ron than anything.

"A niche genre? It looks like a fucking werewolf fucking a chick." Malfoy seems overly interested in the picture but still steals the book out of my hand. "'By the Pale Moonlight?' You have to be kidding me. That is a horrible title. And the picture: pathetic. Who reads this trash?"

"Muggles. Personally I read it as erotic comedy. I mean who could or would do it with a werewolf. One of the worst I read was one about Bigfoot."

Malfoy is reading the jacket. "No. Just no."

"After knowing a werewolf, I completely agree with you. Though his wife seemed to enjoy their escapades."

Blaise chirps up, somewhat confused, "You know a married werewolf?"

"Knew." I perk up, but still miss the couple terribly, "Professor Remus Lupin. He and Tonks died in the battle. But they were happily married."

Malfoy looked up from the book jacket, still looking at the cover picture disgustedly, "I have a better story idea. Title it: 'My Cousin Married a Werewolf.' Have them have a bunch of wizard/werewolf pups. That would be more believable than this bull."

I laugh as he tosses the book to Blaise, who had been keeping an eye on Malfoy and my banter while keeping surveillance on the cleaner/Chinese restaurant combo. He looks over the book laughing. "Hermione, you need a date. I just happen to know a guy."

The look Malfoy gave Blaise would kill and there was a small growl I thought I heard come from him. "Can I please have my book back? I like losing my brain in mush on occasion. But like I said, the Bigfoot series"

"There was a _series_ on fucking Bigfoot?" Malfoy looks confused and slightly disgusted.

"Yes, there was even a female bigfoot series, Malfoy. If you want, I can pick you"

He nearly rolled on top of me glaring at me, "Don't finish that sentence Granger."

Blaise is laughing as he tosses my book back to me. "Draco, I have to say that you stepped into that one mate. Granger, other than werewolves and bigfoots, what else is out there?"

"Well there is a huge vampire following, fairies, demons, all sorts."

"If there is fucking centaur loving, I swear those muggles need a life." He says in his arrogant tone before turning to me and practically breathing in my ear, "And Granger, I agree with Blaise, you need a date. Or at least a good lay."

"I'm going to _read_ ," I say indignantly. No way do I need these two trying to set me up on a date or a quick shag. "I would appreciate you two not setting me up on any dates. Fine, thanks." I mumble the last part so that they don't have a real chance to answer. I have enough problems with Ginny and Harry and Ron trying to set me up on dates. Last thing I need is a bunch of Slytherins trying.

Ron comes back about 30 minutes later, with Harry in toe. "What the hell Malfoy? You got caught?" Harry is fuming, and the way that I am laying on the bed with Malfoy's arm draped around me doesn't help. I also, know it is because Ginny must still be hurting and this stakeout is going sideways.

"Potter, this is so much bigger than any of us thought. Good thing your brought in Granger. She has helped a lot, even if her choice in literature is seriously lacking. Though it actually seems to fit this stakeout too in a backwards way."

I swat him gently with my book, "Don't make fun of my brain numbing reading. I mean this was supposed to be relaxing Harry." I glare at my best friend and he knows how much distaste I have for him at the moment.

"Talk to me everyone. What is the real situation?" Harry looks seriously upset.

Malfoy took charge, giving me the chance to read. "This actually goes back to what Granger thought she closed 18 months ago, Potter. We stumbled upon some witch prostitutes and I found out that they have veelas trapped between the Chinese restaurant and dry cleaners. I was going into the basement when I got found and they got me with some aerosol lust potion that worked like the Imperious curse. I had no control until Blaise found me. The witches – Scarlett is the only name we got – were going to hand me over to someone named Hung. I wish I could have brought some of the aerosol so that we could get Potions on an antidote."

"Fuck. 'Mione, I am going to talk to Kingsley. We'll pull some of your resources for the veelas if that's okay with you. And reopen your old casefile."

"What do you need from me Harry? I can send you with a note. I want this closed for good. If you get this Hung person," that got sniggers from Blaise and Malfoy, "you can have most of my department at your disposal."

"A note will be fine. And I will bring in the Magical Law Enforcement strike team too. Anything else I should look for?"

"Harry, we need to look for dry cleaners immediately next to Chinese restaurants that are in odd places. That seems to be their go to setup," Blaise explains. "They came to our room the first night. Scarlett reminds me of your wife, dark red hair and seems to be the one in control. The other had a blue short spikey haircut. She even hit on Hermione."

"Are you all comfortable finishing this for the next few days?" Harry asks us.

Blaise, Ron, and Malfoy all agree verbally; I just nod. "Harry, give Ginny and the boys my love. As long as Kingsley allows, I can work with you."

"And Potter, tell your wife to get Granger a decent boyfriend," Malfoy states.

"By the way 'Mione, who is sharing the bed with you?" Harry asks smartly, a smirk playing on his lips, though I know he is deadly if a certain blond steps out of line. This second he is focusing on Malfoy's arm as he pulls me closer to him as to claim me.

"Remember who is the boys godmother. Next time you want a private night, they'll both be sugared up just before mum and dad get home." I smirk behind my book. "Plus whatever mum and dad say no to Auntie 'Mione will get them. Including everything they could possibly want from Uncle George's shop," I say in the most saccharine voice I have.

"I love you too 'Mione," he says laughing, possibly because he thinks I won't go through with it. "I owe you. You know that right?"

"Yes, and I am going to hold you to it. For the rest of your life Harry James Potter."

Malfoy leers down, well down my top, "Granger, how much can Potter owe you? I mean how many times did you save his life and he still owes you?"

"He neutralized all the life savings when he killed Voldemort. Since then he's been in the red a great deal though," I say flippantly.

"I owe her James, but she keeps refusing to take him," Harry jabbed just before leaving. "I'll tell Kingsley our plan. We may need you all for a few more days. When Ginny gets out of the hospital, I'll have her bring some new clothes. Is there anything else you all need?"

"Firewhiskey and any other alcohol." Blaise chipped in.

"Pizza," was Ron's contribution.

"Something for Granger to read that doesn't involve werewolves having sex. Or hell any magical creatures. Don't you get enough of them at work? Ugh. And I am with Blaise, firewhiskey and lots of it."

"Any work on my desk. More toilet paper and snacks. I forgot how much Ron puts away in one meal and thoroughly underestimated. That fruit salad that Gin made for the last Victory Day party we had, the one with peach vodka in it. Yeah I think I'll need that for breakfast. And stuff for mimosas. And her sangria. And please feed Crookshanks for me."

Harry nodded, "Of course. Now no hexing each other. No finding stray prostitutes and bringing them home. No getting sprayed with some unknown lust potion either. I'll see how quickly I can get the teams established. And see if there are any other sites we need to look out for. If you need immediate assistance, 'Mione you have my cell phone number. Maybe program it into their phones." He said with a sly wink. "I know you bought them some. So as Nike says – Just Do It."

The night was relatively uneventful. Lots of Chinese food was eaten, the guys took turns watching the dry cleaners and restaurant, and a few dozen hands of poker were played. "I should have asked for a chess board too," Ron lamented. "Something to pass the time." I look confused, usually Ron never goes on any stakeout without his portable chessboard. Even Harry thought he would bring it. I wonder to myself if Sue claimed it; she has a bad habit of doing that so 'that he actually does his work and gets home sooner' as she would gripe.

Blaise withheld a chuckle that was some sort of inside joke. "There's plenty to pass the time Ron, you just need to be put together shall we say."

Draco snorted, "Oy mate, that means the poor lass would have to give him his family jewels back. And I don't think that's bloody going to happen."

"Sue is a nice girl. Stop picking on her." I comment not looking up from my second muggle novel, that I am still slowly reading just to annoy Malfoy. I brought the whole 8 book series and am glad just the for the 'irk Malfoy' value.

"Granger, we're not commenting about Sue. We're criticizing that she wears the pants in the house," Draco pointed sharply. "Weasley here needs to man up and grow a pair."

I sigh, "Why did I think this wasn't going to be a nightmare?"

Blaise jumps up mere moments later, "We're a go guys. Our favorite two witches are bringing someone in. And he looks familiar."

Draco is at the window in seeker speed. "Fuck my balls"

"DRACO!" I scold quietly but forcefully.

Ron leers down, "Merlin that's Augie Axton from Mysteries."

"Granger text"

I cut Malfoy off, "Already texted Harry. He says he'll be here in 5 minutes with an extraction team."

Harry's team comes in and extracts Axton before anything can be extracted from him. Being one of the Unspeakables, his role in the Ministry is as protected as mine to an extent. Mine and Harry's, shall we say, due to our close connection to the Minister himself and all the innerworkings of the Ministry. I read my way through the whole extraction process, but the guys were very impressed. The team that was assembled didn't have a chance to get the aerosol that Malfoy had told Harry about but they were pleased with themselves anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning we all waited on pins and needles. Day three of the stakeout was here and we were at each other's throats.

It started off with a 'bang' shall we say when Ron was attempting to dig out some clothes for the day. "'Mione, I meant to ask what the bloody hell is this for? And why didn't you pack any shorts for me?"

My head just falls back onto the piece of plywood that was meant to act as a headboard and sigh. He is holding up a g-string that is just that – mostly string and a little mesh. I am lucky to have a folder in my hands that I instantly use to cover my face with, hiding the embarrassment for him and my laughs.

"It is a G-string, Weasley. You know something to hold your dick and balls, well if you had any balls," Malfoy droned on.

"Maybe we should give it to Sue? She probably has a use for it," Blaise counters.

"Hell give it to Granger, she has a bigger set than Weasley here," by now both Malfoy and Blaise are laughing it up. I am just hiding under my folder praying that the day goes smoothly and without further incident.

"'Mione? You're supposed to wear this? How?"

"Weasley, if you need an instruction manual, then you are a lot worse off than even I could consider. And that is saying something," Malfoy is enjoying this way too much. "And asking your ex how to put it on? Really, what would your girlfriend say? Don't you have brothers that can help you with this?"

"Oh I doubt that Percy can be considered a 'brother'. That prick has something lodged so far up his arsehole," Blaise continues.

"Okay so Percy doesn't count… what about the others. I heard at least a couple are real men," Malfoy crones on.

I finally look up to see a horrified Ron, practically hiding in the corner. It is time for me to step in… "Blaise, I expected more from you. Malfoy, I expect nothing less from you. But that is enough from both of you. Shouldn't you be working in some capacity. I mean aren't we closing this down today? At least start on your writeups; and remember, they are going to cross my desk also."

The two Slytherins look a little admonished. Ron on the other hand looks like he did back in school when I reminded him to do his homework, somewhat lost.

Lucky for them, Harry had stopped by and debriefed the three under his jurisprudence of the events of the night. I just went over the memos and reports that Harry had brought with him while eating some of Ginny's famous spiked fruit salad.

The plan was for early evening to have all the team in place, not just the extraction team. This would be the break down.

Before he left, Harry pulled me aside. "How is everything going from your angle?"

"Well, what do you want me to say Harry? You put two hot headed Slytherins in a room with Ron and I and what? We come up with the new Geneva Peace Accord? I am barely keeping sanity here. This can't end soon enough."

"Well I have good news: Gin is home. But I also have some bad news and I need to know if this is a good time to break it."

"Break it to whom Harry?" I look at him confused.

"Ron," the sadness in his eyes is apparent. "Sue left. Packed up everything of hers and left. There's a note for him at the Burrow supposedly explaining everything. But in reality, I think she left when she heard from Gin that you were on this stakeout with him. She never was sure in their relationship, and I just don't want Ron to be broken down again. He barely recovered after you two ended things."

"Yeah and that was very much mutual. I mean he was the one who thought of it and _said_ it. I was just pondering it."

"He just wants someone like Molly."

"Then he should really move back to the Burrow. I know that is where he feels most comfortable. The place he had with Sue… it was stuffy. It was all her and none of him. And none of them. It didn't feel like it could be a home for him."

"She just got everything from a design catalog. Even the pictures on the mantle. It was a little weird feeling." He scratched his head. "Could you be there when I sit down with him? I think he might need us both."

"I honestly don't think that would be a good idea Harry. I mean she left because of my friendship with him. She left when I was on a stakeout with him. I can easily see him making the jump that it is my fault that she left and where would that leave our friendship?"

"Good point. I will pull in Molly then. You two have had such a strained friendship since she came into the picture anyways. Maybe having Sue gone will bring you two back together. As friends I mean. I know any other relationship has long since set sail."

"Thanks Harry for understanding. And only time can tell if our friendship will ever be back to what it was. Right now, I just want to survive today with no one being hexed."

"Understood. I'll see you in about an hour or so," and with that he gave me a hug and a kiss to my temple and went to rally his troops.

The men watched from there perch in the motel room, while I waited to see what Harry would find out. At least I was normally dressed in yoga pants and an oversized burgundy off the shoulder jumper that went down to my thighs. I threw my hair up and slid into my Converse sneakers waiting for the okay to go in.

It was the longest 30 minutes as I waited to see what we had stumbled upon after Harry arrived with his team. He had sent someone up with word that we were to remain in place until given the go ahead. So we all just sat and watched. I was able to disguise myself while I was in the motel room well enough that Scarlet and pixie girl wouldn't recognize me. Malfoy was next to me wanting to walk me downstairs, but I kept him back. "You're too recognizable Malfoy. Anyone from the restaurant will see you and this is done."

"You're not going alone Granger," he growled, holding me back at my waist.

"Fine, I'll text Harry to send a junior auror to bring me down."

"Bloody hell no. Granger, no junior auror should be here to begin with. You need someone with experience so you don't end up in the ring yourself."

My eyes brighten at the idea. Have someone go undercover in the ring and see where it goes.

I don't know if my expression gave it away or what but Draco took one glance, "For fuck's sake don't even think it Granger," I can see his anger is starting to bubble. "No going undercover. You're Hermione Granger. Do you think they won't see through your little ruse in an instant?" Hearing my first name out of his mouth like that was weird. Not a bad weird either. Just weird.

"Hermione, he's right," Blaise commended. "It's a good idea, just not you."

"If not me then who?" I throw my glances around equally. "I can defend myself probably better than most female aurors. I learned from them when I was still in school. Remember Tonks? I would practice with her." Ron is just glaring at me. "You can't tell me Tonks wasn't a good auror Ron."

"You're too important!" Malfoy belted out causing silence to fall on the whole room. Ron had been watching with an especially keen interest. I think he knew something would blow up eventually. "I don't care that you think you can do anything, beat anyone. No."

"Draco," Blaise started.

"No. I don't care anymore, she's not going. If I have to tie her to the bed or lock her in the bathroom no."

I watched as Blaise shook his head and left the hotel room for 'some air'. Ron stared Malfoy down, but from the looks of it he wasn't going to disagree. I pulled myself out of Malfoy's grip and just flopped on the bed and closed my eyes and mumbled something about a 'eunuch ferret'.

By the time a member of the team came up to get me I was about to spontaneously combust. Draco had been pacing the floor of the small room, Ron had his feet up watching outside intently, Blaise still hadn't returned, and I was just left to stew. "Thank fucking Merlin." I mumbled before marching out the door. Before I was able to make my escape, Draco's hand whipped out and caught my arm.

"Seriously Granger, don't think about it. Don't even try to go undercover. You may be good, but hell if something happens…" His voice trailed with some semblance of an emotional strain.

"Just stay here until we can get out of here. Ron, why don't you start packing up. I really want to sleep in my own bed tonight. And maybe a hot bath and a glass – fuck a bottle – of wine," I can already picture it behind my closed lids. To be home tonight and a ferret free bed.

I have no idea what happened after I left the motel room. All I know is there was a very loud crash and a lot of cussing that could be heard on the street level by the time I got downstairs.

"Merlin 'Mione, I thought it was tense when you were in the room with those three. I guess I was wrong. They really will kill each other," Harry commented off the cuff as we were both looking up at the motel room I had just left. He turned to the strike team, calling out, "Redfield, Spalding – go up there and calm them down. I don't need a blown-up fuck motel to deal with." He quickly turned back to me as we watched two of the better aurors race up to the motel room to avoid any further incident. "Now why are they all threatening to kill each other 'Mione?"

"It may have been suggested that having someone on the inside might get the lynchpin for good," I say with confidence. Yet the next sentence did not hold water to the first, "And I may have thought that I would be the right witch for the job."

"Who agrees with you?" I let Harry lead me inside the Chinese restaurant while we watch a group of about six witches be lead off by different members of Magical Law Enforcement. I see two of my own staff talking to a young veela as she looks beyond terrified.

"Well Malfoy doesn't, that's for sure."

"For once I might be siding with Malfoy."

"Ron was quiet. Blaise busted out of the room. I don't know where either stand on the idea."

"Part of me knows and trusts you explicitly. Part of me knows what Ginny and Molly would do to me if anything happened to you. And honestly I'd like to try to have a daughter at some point." Harry tries to lighten the mood as another wave of witches filters past us. "There were 28 witches and six veelas. This team did well. But I want your feedback. I need it actually. From what I gathered, it was mostly Mafloy, Zabini and you working. I need to think about how to keep going with these raids and I think you three are the key players."

"I hate to not disagree with you on this Harry, but your assumption was right. Ron seemed out of it this time. I don't know if it was that he was paired with Malfoy and Zabini, or what. I can tell you the two Slytherins were mercilessly picking on him about Sue."

"Ron knew there was something off in his relationship, but I don't think he expected Sue to bolt like that. It may be for the better. For his career at least. His head may be more in the game now."

I concur, "His head may not have been in the game then. Merlin's beard, they just keep coming!" Another wave of four witches pass by us.

"They weren't the prostitutes, they were the handlers. The ones that found the muggles and wizards before handing them over. It was a two-tiered system – the escort service side these witches worked; and the straight street prostitute side. Quite ingenious when you think about it. We thought we caught it the last time around; but really, we didn't even get half the organization."

"As Ron would say, 'bloody hell Harry'."

"Yep, we have a lot more work ahead of us." Both Harry and I looked around the dining room of the Chinese restaurant both in anguish and fear of what more lies ahead.

At least tonight, this one spoke is eliminated. One more part of the ring. And tonight, I will sleep in a ferret-free bed.

* * *

A/N  
Short Interlude to follow... Then Stakeout 2 - Lynchpin. More serious, more mystery, more comedy, much more romance. And who knows, probably a little kink involved.

Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favs.


End file.
